The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may function as, for example, a memory device. A memory device may be used in write operations for storing data and may be used in read operations for retrieving data. A write noise margin and a read noise margin of a memory device may significantly affect performance of the memory device.